Watching You
by QTKT00
Summary: As Angel and Cordelia become closer a teenage girl Angel has hurt in the past has come for vengines.


Watching You  
  
  
  
TEASER  
  
Angel, Cordelia, and Gun are in a club called "Club Angels."  
  
"Angel are you sure this is a good place for spotting vampires?"~Cordelia  
  
"Yeah, I've been here before." They are yelling to talk to each other. The music is blasting loud techno.  
  
"Angel, do you want to dance?"~Cordelia  
  
"No. I don't dance."-Angel  
  
"Ok."~Cordelia just nods and feels rejected, but doesn't show it. "Suit yourself." She starts dancing with another guy. The place is really packed with people.  
  
Angel looks at her dancing. Cordelia pretends not to notice. He tells Gun he's going to look around outside. Gun offers to go with him but he tells him he wants him to stay there with Cordelia. Angel leaves to shrug off the idea of him feeling for Cordelia. He walks away hoping to find something to take the anger out on.  
  
Angel is in an Ally fighting two vampires. He falls too the ground and out of the corner of his eye he sees a girl running. His mind flashes back to a few years ago there is a beautiful 14-year-old girl in a home. She plays with a silver cross necklace. Angel's mind suddenly comes back into reality. He gets up and steaks the vamps. Some kind of rage had come into him. He couldn't figure out what it was coming from though. There were 2 other vamps in the ally.  
  
They looked at Angel and one of the Vampires said, "Get the girl." The other vampire ran after her. The vamp that stayed behind looked at angel and said to him  
  
"You wont get her. You're too late. She's ours."  
  
Angel stared back at him and hard and demanded "What girl?" The evil vampire laughed and said, "You don't even know what's going on do you? Well you're too late. Stay away from us." The vampire then pretended to turn around as if he was to walk away but he brought his fist up and hit angel hard. Angel was unconscious.  
  
End of Teaser  
  
FIRST ACT  
  
Angel gets up. He feels his forehead with his hand. It's bleeding. It doesn't bother Angel much though. He looks to where they ran. Its dark and there aren't many lights so he can't see well where they ran too. He remembers which direction to where the girl was running off too. Gun and Cordelia come running out of the club they were all in before the fight began.  
  
"Angel! What took you so long. I know your heart isn't able to race, but I'm sure you can imagine what you put mine through when you said "I'll be fine" and you well.you obviously aren't. God, look at your head," Cordelia said in anger.  
  
"Cordelia, it's nothing, don't worry about it."~Angel  
  
"Did you kill the vamp," Gun asked.  
  
"No, there was more than one. They were after a girl. They took her; I saw them go that way. (Points down out of the street to anyother Ally). We have to get her.  
  
"Angel, I don't think that's a good idea. You don't look ok, and we don't even know where they are."  
  
"Cordelia! I just told you! They went down that way!" Angel said. He gets up and turns and looks at where he's pointing. He's pointing at a dead end. "No maybe.that way..or this way." He points to an abandoned ally.  
  
"Angel, I'll look for her. You should go back to the Hotel with Cordelia" Gun says.  
  
Angel is upset but he decides to go. He is trying to figure out what is wrong with him.  
  
"Jeez, Angel. What is wrong with you. You were giving me serious attitude out there." ~Cordelia. "I'm sorry. I was just..I don't know. I should be out there with Gun" ~Angel.  
  
"It's alright. And no you shouldn't. You'd fall on your face again." ~ Cordelia.  
  
A young girl is still running away from the vampires that haunt her. She stops running. They are catching up to her. She has a steak in her hand. The girl is seventeen and her name is Chaim. The vamps catch up to her. One a girl, the other a guy. The guy is the one that hit angel.  
  
"You think you could run from me, you have no idea--" She had steaked him through the heart. He knelt down and burst into dust. She kicks the other one in the stomach and then stabs her through the heart too.  
  
"Eat that bitch!" ~Chaim. She looks at her hands and sees that her knuckles are bleeding. She puts her hands down, not even thinking twice of what had just happened. She walks around the streets of LA. She hold in her hands the card for "Angel Investigations"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gun comes walking back into the Hotel. Angel stares at him. "Nuthin"~Gun  
  
"I knew it, I knew I should have been out there looking for her."~Angel  
  
"Stop beating yourself up for every bad thing that happens. Lets just do what we usually do. We can't find them so we look them up. Wesley and you will look through the books to find these evil things and me and Gun will look on the computer and see what we can find."~Cordelia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They told me that they were after her and they thought I was too. Look up anything that has to do with some kind of vampire cult sacrificing teenage girls, virgins, kids, anything that we can find." ~Angel  
  
Gun and Cordelia are tracing things from the computer.  
  
"Well there are vampire cults, but there is nothing around this around here today. It gives me all this info on vampires in Europe and other parts of the world, but I guess in the US it didn't catch on. I hope Angel is doing ok. I don't think he should be working now. He's going to hurt himself." ~ Cordelia.  
  
"I have to say.you did really good. You handled yourself well out there. You're right. Angel is loosing his head. I don't know what it is about this case that is driving him crazy." ~ Gun  
  
" I hope it's not that whole guilt thing again. The whole "for a hundred years I killed everybody with my pointy teeth" I've heard that a thousand times. But really I care."~ Cordelia.  
  
"Oh god, please don't tell me your hot for Angel now. That's gross, you liking a vampire."-Gun  
  
"Please! I have a life. I'm not like Miss Buffy Summers gotta suck face with the dead."-Cordelia.  
  
Gun still is on the computer looking so he doesn't notice that Cordelia is staring at Angel with a glow in her eye. She feels deep for him. She doesn't know exactly what she's feeling but she thinks shes in love. But she remembers that Angel isn't exactly looking for a date-relationship now. She leaves the room going to make some coffee. Angel comes out.  
  
"Hey"-Angel  
  
"Hi"-Cordelia (she tries to be flirty with him)  
  
"I know you would have probably told us, but you didn't get any visions or dreams about any of this did you?"~Angel.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me? Or at the least talk to me about. Well no I didn't get any. For once I would like to have a conversation with you that doesn't have to do with the forces of evil!~Cordelia  
  
Angel stands alone as she left back to talk to Gun. He feels guilty in his heart, but his mind knows that there are other things that need to be taken care of first. He tries not to let his heart fall in love with Cordelia. But it's hard. He wants to be with her.  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
After all night of searching, there is not much that they had found. They found that there is cults of vampires that would sacrifice humans for rituals but most vampires in America are more independent.  
  
Angel falls asleep. In his dream he sees what he saw earlier, the girl running. He sees the girls hand playing with the silver cross. He can hear the girl laughing. He can't see her face though, but he sees he can feel that shes happy. Then he sees the cross being ripped off and can hear the girl screaming. In his dream its dark now, he can't see anything. He hears a young womans voice whisper "You did this to me. I'm watching you." Then the faces of the vampires he saw that night pop up. He wakes up in a shock. Cordelia walks in his room.  
  
"Are you ok?"~Cordelia.  
  
"I need you to come with me tonight to the club again."~Angel  
  
"For what?"~ Cordelia  
  
"Bait"~Angel. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Its night. Angel tells Cordelia to just stand around looking confused and lost. After about a half hour of waiting nothing happens.  
  
"Maybe they thought you were going to come back"~Cordelia  
  
"They probably don't need another sacrifice. Maybe the ritual is over"~Angel  
  
"Angel even Wesley said it's not a sacrifice. Vampires here just eat the people. They don't have there little clubs and do weird dances and stuff"~Cordelia  
  
"Cordelia you don't know what your talking about. This is way out of your league."~Angel "Out of my league? I was up for 6 hours last night researching this stuff trying to figure out something so that you wouldn't kill yourself over it."  
  
Angel walks over toward Cordelia. "Cordelia I'm sorry. I don't know why I've been like this. I just-" Cordelia put her finger on his lips (basically telling him to "SHHHHH") Then they both lean in and kiss each other.  
  
Then chaim is standing in front of them but they don't notice. "I thought I was your girl."-Chaim. She stands in front of him playing with her silver cross that Angel had given to her.  
  
COMMERICIAL  
  
"Hello Angel."~Chaim  
  
Angel is astounded at what he sees. He flashes back to a few years ago when he had killed her. He had torchered her. She was the best example of his cruelty. He had torchered her for months before feeding off of her.  
  
"Chaim!"~Angel His eyes were starting to water, remembering more cruel things he had done to people when he had lost his soul. "Oh Angel you didn't think I'd forget about you did I? Oh well, then again you didn't think I was alive, aren't you going to tell Cordy, about your past, well you two do seem to be getting close.~Chaim.  
  
~!@Flashes back!@~  
  
Angel was with Drusilla. They were walking around together arm in arm.  
  
"Angel, let me have a turn. Please"~Drusilla  
  
"Again? Oh well how can I resist. I just love watching you work"~Angel Drusilla pulls out a razor and looks right at Chaim. Chaim has cuts and bruises all over her body (are visible on her arms, face, neck)  
  
"Don't worry, you can scream all you like, you've been quiet the past few days.~Angel Chaim had some how managed to undo the locks/shackles/ around her feet and arms. When Drusilla came by with the razor Chaim kicked her in the stomach and ran out of the garden. It was pitch black outside. She managed to find an old apartment building that she managed to break inside of. She ran up the stairs and heard Angel following her. She ran up and when she open the door she realized she was on the roof. She ran to the side, hoping to see some kind of out. She turned around quickly when she heard angels voice. He was laughing.  
  
"Do you really think you'll make it" well it would be kinda amusing to see you jump. But I'd also like to drain the blood out of you. Either way it's a win win situation. For me at least.  
  
"God please don't."~ Chaim said crying. "Why are you doing this. Please God don't do this. (she was trying to stall as he moved closer). Why are you doing this. A few months ago you found me nearly dead and you helped me. You even gave me this cross. And the next time I saw you, you took me and did this to me!" Her stalling wasn't working. She knew he was gonna eat of her, when he got closer so jumped off the building. She rather die from that then be taken back and torchered or feed off of. Angel looked over the side of the building and laughed. Blood spilled from her head. Her head had been smashed against the pavement. Angel walked back down out of the building. When he got down there Chaim was gone. No one had been around so he knew no mortal couldn't have taken the body. He figured some warewolf or demon came about and taken it. Although taking it home for Dru was his plan.  
  
~!@Back to reality@!~  
  
Chaim got up and punched Angel. It hit him hard, his jaw was bleeding. He went into his vamp face. She hit him again, he pushed her into a wall. She kicked him in stomach and then hit him in the head. He had been knocked down.  
  
"Angel guess what? I grew up. I'm 17 now. And if you haven't noticed I'm a hell of a lot strong. O yeah I knew coming here was a good idea. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this"~Chaim.  
  
She walks a few steps backwards and heads off, out of the ally and into the dark.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
"Angel Oh my god are you alright?"~Cordelia. She was scared and confused. She felt as if Angel should be holding her in her arms and asking if she was all right. But she decided to not to let that get to her because she cared about Angel.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just go."~Angel said angrily.  
  
"You're shaking and your bleeding, here we should go back and find Gun"~Cordelia  
  
"I said I'm alright!!!"~he shouted at her with rage in his voice.  
  
She looked at him about to cry, she wanted to help but she knew he wouldn't let her. They went from making out to yelling in 10 seconds. It was a lot for her to take. She stared at him waiting for him to say something but he just stared back at her and then he headed off.  
  
Angel didn't know where he was going or what he was looking for. His flashbacks of what happened were to hard for him to bear. He had done horrific things before but the things he did to this girl were to horrible to remember. He tried to deny it. He would never think about it, it was to much to remember. It was like he forget about it and then it just came back to him when he saw the girl in the ally.  
  
He kept walking and walking trying to find something. Trying to figure out what was wrong. Flashbacks of what he had done kept coming back to him. He was strong but this was weakening him. He had begun to think that everything he touched turned bad. He thought that maybe it wasn't worth the fight. That he should just let Chaim kill him. He wasn't afraid of his soul being lost. He was afraid of his soul turning evil. He had done some things in LA that hurt people, when he had his soul redeemed. He was frightened that he might do that again. He thought that this girl were the devil himself that was going to torture him until his heart became dark and there was no feeling left inside him. He didn't know where to go. He figured he should hide out in the sewers again. He did that in Sunnydale and he didn't hurt anyone there. He found a place in the sewers that he could stay. Other vampires had lived there before. Sewers were a great place for vampires to live because no sunlight could reach them and they could live down there easily. He found a place that led off from the sewers.  
  
  
  
Cordelia walked into the hotel. Hoping to find Wesley or Gun. She saw neither there. It was dark. She behind the counter and put the lights on. She turned around and Chaim was standing there. Cordelia screamed. She grabbed under the counter a steak and held it in her hand. Her arm was I position to stab her.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."~Chaim said sarcasticly.  
  
"Gun! Wesley, help!" Cordelia screamed so loudly it started to hurt her own ears.  
  
Chaim went up and grabbled Cordelia's arm. Then she grabbed her shoulders. "  
  
"You can scream all you want. There not here. They left. They thought something might be wrong because the all mighty Angel didn't return home. You can stop panicking, I'm not going stop doing this." ~Chaim  
  
"Doing what?"~Cordelia  
  
"Teasing you. How does it feel to be totally powerless? I mean your boy Angel has put so many people in that position. Manybe he's told u about it. He'll do it to you too in time." Chaim  
  
"Why do you say he's going to hurt me?" ~Cordelia.  
  
Chaim let go. "Because he did it to me. He did it to Buffy too. Although I don't see why she never killed him when she had the chance. Unfortunately I didn't get to him then. But now I've found him. And I've been watching what he's been doing. He finds some people. Tells them that he's going to be there for them and protect them. Then when he knows the consequences of what will happen to him, he still chooses to do something that will make him loose his soul." ~ Chaim said in a firm tone.  
  
"Listen Psycho, I don't know or care about what happened between you and Angel in the past. But whatever he did I'm sure he's sorry and blah blah blah but could you please get a life and leave him alone." ~Cordelia said in her regular snobby voice.  
  
"This isn't just about me. I'm warning you. Every person that comes into his life he hurts in one way or another. You don't think he'll do it to you. He's repeating himself over again. You'll fall for him. He'll put on this big act like he's there to protect you at all times. Then after a while you'll have sex with him, believing you two are going to be together forever. Then he'll kill you and who ever else he had cared about in his life. Maybe he'll be as nice to you as he was to me. He'll torture you for weeks. And he'll torture your friends and family in front of you too. Well if he ever regains his soul again he'll mourn about it and blame it on the big bad curse that the gypsies gave him."  
  
"How do you know all of this about us-I mean about him?"~Cordelia asked in astonishment. She knew Chaim wasn't going to hurt her, she knew she just wanted to get rid of Angel. But she figured that because Cordelia doesn't practice magic or has any super powers the best thing she could do was find out information about Chaim.  
  
"I've been watching you."-Chaim  
  
"Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?"~Cordelia  
  
" He did it to me, I do it to him. It's just a little game I play."~Chaim.  
  
"I think its because you can't kill him and you know it"~Cordelia  
  
"I've trained myself and I've fought vampires ever since what he did to me. And I was intraining before that. I have spent all my time scince then fighting evil and training so one day I could do this to him."~Chaim  
  
"What exactly did he do to you?"~Cordelia  
  
"Ask him, maybe he'll be able to tell you about it. But I doubt you'll see him for a while. I'll talk to you later Cordy." ~Chaim  
  
"Where is he?"~Cordelia. But when she looked up Chaim was gone.  
  
Angel is in the sewers shivering and scared.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Angel is in the sewers shaking, he is freezing. He tries not to face the memories that are about to hit him but he they come.  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~  
  
(this is a few months before Angels soul was lost)  
  
"Angel I just want to say that.ok I don't know what to say. You saved my friends' lives. I hope I can repay you. I know there's not much to do, I'm only 14 but still."~Chaim  
  
"Don't worry about it. You don't need to do anything. But I have to talk to you."~Angel. He brings her out the room and into the hallway. She was living with some of her friends in a cheap motel."  
  
"Ok, what do you want to talk to me about?"~Chaim  
  
"I don't understand. Who are you exactly? Where are you from. Why are you living here."~Angel  
  
"You barged in on my life and your questioning me? You know who I am. My names Chaim and I am here because I live with my friends. Yeah I know it seems odd that some of them are twice my age but we survive this way. We live together and faces whatever comes to us." ~Chaim  
  
"Why is whatever it is coming to you? You saw me kill that demon and it didn't bother you." ~Angel  
  
"Yeah it was a demon. You fought it, evil comes and goes out of our life. We have to keep fighting it." ~Chaim  
  
"You know so much. You're only 14. You know more than some girl I know that fights this stuff. Who are the people that you stay with. What do you guys do?"  
  
"Well the girl in there is Dena, she's 29. The blonde guy in there is Nathan, he's 28. And the rest of them I don't know as well. They've helped me a lot."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They're training me. Teaching me how to fight vampires and demons and shit like that."  
  
Angel was about to ask her more. He had just saved her and her friends from a Demon that was attacking them. He didn't understand what they were doing with a girl that was 14. He knew there was something important about her. He could sense that she had great power.  
  
"But hey I'm going to go inside. I'm wicked tired. I'll see you around."~Chaim. She walked inside ready to go to sleep.  
  
Angel knew there was some greater power with her. He wasn't sure what it was. And he didn't know what they were doing with her. But he knew he was going to keep watching her and see what they were doing, because he needed to figure out what was to happen.  
  
~@Back to Reality@~  
  
Angel is walking off from the sewers. He finds an abandoned room under ground. It was probably used before by other vampires. Nobody was there now though. He tried to forget about what was happening to him. He fell asleep on an old bed that was there. He More flashbacks of same kind he had before, a girl running, a cross being played with then the cross was ripped off from the girl's neck. He woke up frightened. He realized this time that he had to do something. He couldn't just forget about this. He had to think about Cordelia. He realized he didn't even care about what happened to her or what she was feeling when Chaim came to him the other night. That scared him. He was afraid he was going to go crazy. It was dark when he left. He tried to think of what Chaim was going to do to him, or how powerful she was. He was scared that she had gotten to Cordelia.  
  
Angel walks back to the hotel. He walks in the front door. Wesley and Gun both stand up. Gun looks upset and gives Angel a look.  
  
"What?"~Angel  
  
"What? You left Cordelia in the street. She could have been hurt. Then you just left and we didn't know what the hell happened to you. And that girl, Chaim came back here that night and scared Cordelia." ~Gun  
  
"Is she alright?"~Angel  
  
"Yeah shes fine now. She's sleeping. She had a long day. She was scared for you. She wasn't worried about that girl she was worried about you"~Gun  
  
"What did Chaim do to her?"~Angel  
  
"Nothing. She scared her a little bit by telling her about your past."  
  
Angel just stared at Gun. He didn't want to talk about his past.  
  
"I think its important Angel that you tell us everything about Chaim and what happened."~Wesley  
  
"Its my problem not yours. I'll take care of it." ~Angel  
  
"Its our problem when it gets Cordelia in the middle of it."~Gun  
  
"She said she was trying to separate you from people. That you needed to fight on your own. She was frightened you would do the same thing that happened with Buffy. I don't recognize why precisely, but this girl has been watching you and she is going to whatsoever she needs to, to make sure you do not loose your soul yet again." ~Wesley  
  
"So what happened between you and her that makes her want to do this so badly?"~Gun  
  
Angel says with just a plain voice. "She was with a group of people. They were teaching her to fight vampires and demons. I killed a vampire that had her stuck and about to feed. I knew there was some power with her but I didn't know what. When I lost my soul she was after to kill me. But before she could do so I killed her friends and tortured her for weeks. She ran away and I chased after her. I thought I had killed her but she survived. Whatever power she had, had saved her and now shes even stronger and she wants her vengines."  
  
He walked out of the room leaving Wesley and Gun without knowing what to say.  
  
ACT 4  
  
"I've been researching for a few hours now and I can't find or understand what kind of power this girl has. Shes not a vampire, a demon, a witch, and obviously not human." ~Cordelia "You seem tired, you should take a break. I'll research for a while. We need to find out what makes her so strong so we know how to fight her."~Wesley "No kidding"~Cordelia _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chaim is in a bad apartment looking in the mirror. "I can do this. 


End file.
